<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Napalm Skies by kabigon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173648">Napalm Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon'>kabigon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Neko Yuzu, Puppy Javi, Yuzu Season Gift Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yuzu is not so much at Death’s door as he’s well—in heat.  Javi wishes he had known.  They would have sent mama-bear Tracy, probably.  Most likely.  Or Jun.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Napalm Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearlyBeloved94/gifts">DearlyBeloved94</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift fic for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearlyBeloved94/pseuds/DearlyBeloved94">DearlyBeloved94</a> who requested animal traits and smut in much more crude terms LOL.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not very often (or at all) that Yuzu calls off sick, so the natural conclusion was that Yuzu must be at Death’s door.  What with Yumi back in Japan for the next few days and no one home with Yuzu to check in on him, to take care of him, Yuzu would undoubtedly perish.</p><p> </p><p>Just… probably should not have sent Javi.  Yeah, definitely not Javi.  Definitely not sweet, puppy-eared Javi who harbors a years long crush on one Yuzuru Hanyu, and, therefore, has a weak spot for him a canyon wide.  It’s not subtle to anyone, not even Yuzu.  Already he can feel his pheromones reacting, starting to build as they respond to Yuzu’s.  On the other side of the Hanyu household’s locked bathroom door, Yuzu, with his adorable cat ears, paws at the wood, nails raking down its length pleading to be let in.</p><p> </p><p>“Javi,” he whines, begs, the sudden twisting of an unyielding door handle strikes fear into Javi.  “Please.  Please.  I need—” A stutter, a crack in his voice, and then it comes back laced with a sweetness that tests his resolve.  “I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>God.</p><p> </p><p>Javi thunks his head against the door once, twice, letting the shock vibrate through his brain as he bites his lip for the accompanying sudden sharp pain to clear the mist forming in his mind.  He has wanted to hear those words uttered for so long though, daydreamed about Yuzu saying them so much, but not like this, never like this, not when Yuzu is—</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu is not so much at Death’s door as he’s well—in heat.  Javi wishes he had known.  They would have sent mama-bear Tracy, probably.  Most likely.  Or Jun.  Innocent raccoon Jun, an omega just like Yuzu, wouldn’t need to hide in the bathroom.  He would have walked in, seen Yuzu in heat, and then just left bottles and bottles of water next to him before leaving.  Instead it’s Javi who’s here, the lovesick alpha tasked with delivering Tracy’s soup, wildly unpredictable rut this past year suddenly triggered by omega pheromones.</p><p> </p><p>Omega.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu is an omega in need and Javi’s primitive instincts are telling him he’s the one Yuzu needs.  It’s not true though.  He wishes.  He really does, but wishing never makes anything true, does it?</p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat, desert dry, and says, as evenly as he can, a betrayal of the nerves shuddering under his skin, “Yuzu, you’re not thinking clearly.”  There’s mewling, then he sees—through the crack under the door—fingers trying to reach him, straining for him, for his touch.</p><p> </p><p>Javi is the one who begs now, strained.  “Yuzu, please.”  His mind is a fog, Yuzu’s scent intoxicating as it wafts in, overwhelming any sense of logic, his control on its last legs.  “Please.  Please please please.  You don’t want this.”</p><p> </p><p>From the other side, a pained whimper.  “I do.  I do, Javi, I do.  It hurts.  Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe- Maybe just a little.  A little can’t hurt.  He slides his hand along the cool tile, inching closer, closer, until their fingertips meet.  There’s an instant spark, a sudden explosion, then a desperate cry as Yuzu snatches his hand back.  One second he’s clawing at the door again, hands twisting, twisting, twisting the handle in vain, the next he has to fly back before the door hits him square in the face, escaping said fate by only a few millimeters.</p><p> </p><p>For one stagnant moment they stare at each other, scents mixing, heat and rut, alpha-omega, suffocating them.  A deep inhale and he’s gone.  Done.  His resistance collapses.  He’s on Yuzu the second Yuzu throws himself at him, pulling and tugging and tearing at clothes, mouths slotting together in a kiss that feels more a clash of forces than an actual kiss.  His shirt is first to go, then his jeans, the belt buckle jangling a far off noise.  The sound of the zipper is maddening.  To slow.  Everything is too slow.  Too slow too slow <em> too slow. </em>  He needs.  Inside.  He needs inside where Yuzu had, mere moments ago, begged him to be.  He needs inside where he’s fantasized himself being an innumerable amount of times before.</p><p> </p><p>He works out of his jeans just enough—midway past his thighs—Yuzu straddling him.  It’s quick and dirty, filthy, only possible because Yuzu is leaking so much slick, <em>so much, so wet, so sweet </em>with that alluring, overpowering sweet scent of honey and cedar and Javi is thinking <em> I did this, this is for me </em> as he bucks upwards, hips jerking, hands at that waist he adores, dragging Yuzu down onto his dick as he fucks into Yuzu’s hot, tight heat.</p><p> </p><p>Rippling muscles clench at him and Javi groans, head dipping, landing onto Yuzu’s clavicle.  It’s even better than he imagined.  He can’t remember anymore, but surely whatever he thought up before, it can’t compare to this.  No, never.  Yuzu clamps down on him, riding his dick, milking Javi as he rocks his hips, both moving together in tandem.  Yuzu is whining, whimpering like it’s so good, like Javi is so good, and yet it’s not enough.  Words Javi can’t fully process tumble out of Yuzu’s mouth.  Javi catches snippets.  More.  Yuzu needs more.  Javi does too.  He tips forward, letting gravity do most of the work until Yuzu is flat on his back, spread out and open for Javi to claim.</p><p> </p><p>Gone, heated eyes stare up at him, labored breathing against his mouth and Javi can’t—he has to—he crushes their mouths together, delving in to explore.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine,” he practically grows when the force from the first true thrust breaks them apart.  <em> “Mine.” </em>  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Yuzu says, compliant.  <em> “Yes.” </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s all a haze after they really start fucking, both on a collision course to the end, Javi fucking in, splitting Yuzu on his dick, Yuzu pleading for more, more harder<em>—fuck me—</em>and, most devastating of all, when it’s clear Javi is close, Yuzu begs, murmuring for him to, “Come in me.  Put your cum in me, please.  I- I need it deep.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s so stupid.  He’s so stupid.  He’s not wearing a condom so he shouldn’t even be contemplating it, he should be pulling out.  It’s not too late, not even when his knot starts swelling.  There’s still time, he can still—</p><p> </p><p>He can’t.  He thrusts in deeper, buries himself in molten heat, and groans into the curve of Yuzu’s neck when he comes, full knot locking him in.  It’s not over though, no, not by a long shot.  He craves more, <em> more, </em> and Yuzu does too.</p><p> </p><p>Their second time they don’t make it to Yuzu’s room either.  He fucks Yuzu against the wall, in the hallway, hardly able to move at all, his knot tugging at Yuzu’s opening when he tries, rim stretched taut before he sinks back in again, as deep as he can go, his knot scraping along Yuzu’s prostate.  Yuzu’s cries are muffled against Javi’s mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his thighs quiver in Javi’s hands.  He loves it.  He loves it so much, loves being fucked.  A second orgasm after urging Javi to go deeper, <em> deeper, </em> with his back arched against the wall, and still it’s not enough, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>They finally make it to Yuzu’s bed.  Knot deflated somewhat, he’s able to pull himself free, only to drive back in.  Yuzu’s hole ripples around him, catching before it ultimately gives, before welcoming him back in time and time again, just that impossible bit tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” he hears himself ask.  “Anything.  I’d give you anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu doesn’t even hesitate.  “You,” he says.  “Breed me, please.  Javi, I want—”</p><p> </p><p>He’s agreeing before it really sinks in.  Yuzu is ripe and Javi wants too.  He thrusts in deep, grinds his pelvic against Yuzu’s ass as Yuzu—throat course—tries his best at a scream.  The heat dissipates days earlier than it would have without him, meaning only one thing.  The fog recedes, replaced suddenly with sleep and warmth, satisfaction and triumph.  He slumps into Yuzu, still joined together, careful not to crush him, especially now, when—</p><p> </p><p>This is nice.  Wonderful.  Lovely.  Somewhere they maneuver together onto their sides.  He rubs a cheek against Yuzu’s and Yuzu nuzzles back, light and happy and smiling, mewling with contentment and completion.  They fall asleep like that.  When he wakes up though, Yuzu is gone.  The pull of Yuzu’s heat is gone, broken, taking with it his rut.</p><p> </p><p>There’s an instant moment of joy, of course there is, because <em> him and Yuzu and the best of both of them, </em> but too soon it’s overpowered by sadness, dread, the accusations he knows are coming, and they wouldn’t be untrue either.  Yuzu couldn’t- he was too far gone, he couldn’t have said yes.  The moment Javi realized Yuzu was in heat he should have ran, gotten the hell out of there, not stupidly locking himself in the bathroom instead.  And his phone.  How stupid was to set it on the counter with the food?</p><p> </p><p>With lead heavy steps he ventures out of Yuzu’s room, each step taking him closer and closer to the living room, to where Yuzu would undoubtedly be.  As he nears he hears the sniffling, followed by the sight of Yuzu upright on the couch, curled into himself, feet on the cushion, face hiding itself behind knees.  Javi’s throat tightens, closing in on him, and for a few moments he can’t speak.</p><p> </p><p>Like he senses someone watching, Yuzu quiets, head snapping up, red rimmed eyes locking with Javi’s like they’re magnets.  His face crumbles, tears spilling over again while he wipes furiously at them, trying to clear them away.  Immediately, Javi is in motion, falling onto his knees in front of Yuzu, reaching out to touch him only to stop at the last second.  He’s an idiot.  Of course Yuzu wouldn’t want Javi to touch him, not after what he’d done.  Who would, in Yuzu’s situation?  He holds himself back, backing down onto his haunches so he can apologize as best he can.  Straight forward.  Succinct.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.  I took advantage of you and it’s not right.  I will do anything to make it up to you.  If… if you need money for if you want me to go with you.  Anything, Yuzu.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu is silent. Javi’s throat closes again and he feels his own eyes water.</p><p> </p><p>When Yuzu finally speaks again it’s with a soft, low voice, so different from what Javi is used to hearing from him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my fault."</p><p> </p><p>No.  <em> No. </em>  “Nothing is your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>He can tell Yuzu doesn’t believe him by the way Yuzu closes in on himself even more.  “I know Javi doesn’t feel the way I feel—”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what?</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I think maybe Javi has crush on me but our feelings are not the same.  Javi has crush but I <em> love </em> Javi, and that—it’s really okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Javi’s mind fritzes, sputtering to a halt, unable to comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>“...Javi don’t want baby so I don’t expect Javi to be father.  I won’t tell anyone at all.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you keeping the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu’s head drops to meet his knees again so he doesn’t have to look Javi in the eye if he sobs.  “I want baby,” he admits to Javi, heartbreak just a hair’s breadth away from the sound of his voice.  “I want to keep baby so bad.  Baby is me and Javi and to me that is very precious.  Baby is me and Javi but please, no one will know.  Only me and you.  I promise.  Javi, please don’t ask me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Javi moves before he can overthink, unable to stand hearing Yuzu like this.  Hand cupping under Yuzu’s jaw, forcing him back up so they’re face to face, so he can make sure Yuzu gets it.  “I want the baby too.  <em> Our </em> baby.  Yours and mine.  We did everything so out of order but I was so <em> happy. </em>  I didn’t think- I thought you would never keep them.  Because of me.  Because I did something so terrible to you.</p><p> </p><p>Before Javi finishes Yuzu is already shaking his head.  “Is not terrible,” he murmurs.  “Javi is the kindest person I know so I know if normal circumstances then Javi wouldn’t.  This wasn’t normal.  This was… it was body and pheromones and instincts and I remember… I remember you tried.  In the bathroom but I break door.  It’s <em> me, </em> Javi.  I am the one who is terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re quite a pair, aren’t they?  This cycle of self-blame can go on forever and still they'd end up nowhere different.  The only way to break it is to let go.  “How about not my fault and not your fault?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is okay?  We can do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Javi knocks their heads together.  “We can do anything we want.”</p><p> </p><p>Softly, Yuzu agrees.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a lull, finally.  This is his chance and he intends on taking it.  “I don’t know how I feel,” he confesses.  “Maybe I only let it be a crush because I didn’t think I could have more with you.  A crush is easy.  Loving you and not having you would have been so hard.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu’s lip trembles.  “But now?  Do you think you can love me?”</p><p> </p><p>His reply is immediate, accompanied with a smile.  “Easy.  I could fall in love with you so easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu’s grin is watery but at least his eyes are no longer sad, his face no longer crumbling.  He looks hopeful.  “We raise baby together?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods.  “Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu’s grin is wider now, lighter.  “And we be together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”  He closes in on Yuzu, their eyes connected, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.  Yuzu sighs into him, eyes slipping closr momentarily before opening again when Javi pulls back.  There’s fire in them, more reminiscent of the Yuzu he knows.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to plan.  How do we do this?  Do we live together?  I still live with mom?  We both live with mom?  We still competing, will mom have to take care of baby?  Or do we do nanny?  I think nanny but maybe mom doesn’t think so.  Do we tell Brian and Tracy and Ghislain?  I think have too.  Summer pregnancy only, don’t bother season but have too.  And doctor.  Oh!  Javi, we have to think baby names!”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, this is the Yuzu he’s used to, the one whose mind goes a marathon a minute wanting everything all at once, the one who brightens up Javi’s day and makes the long, hard ones when his knees ache and his jumps are betraying him bearable.  “Yuzu, breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu does, sucking in a deep lungful of air.  “I’m excited.”</p><p> </p><p>He is too.  Extremely.  He kisses Yuzu again to show him how much, their lips melding together, gently at first until he’s pressing Yuzu into the back of the couch, Yuzu’s fingers gripping his hair, tiny moans escaping from his mouth only to be swallowed down by Javi’s.  It’s a slow burn until they’re flushed, the lengths of their bodies pressing together, and through his pajamas Javi can feel how hard Yuzu is.</p><p> </p><p>Painfully he wrenches himself free, Yuzu dazed as he tries to figure out what changed, why Javi pulled away.  At the questioning look, Javi offers a hand to help Yuzu up.  “Let’s go to your room and see if we can put another baby in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu’s eyes darken even as he throws back a retort.  “Silly Javi.  Cannot get pregnant twice.  Everyone knows.”</p><p> </p><p>Javi nods agreeably, but the grin he tosses Yuzu is more a smirk than anything genuine, especially when he rubs the pad of his thumbs along Yuzu’s sensitive ears just to see Yuzu shudder with pleasure as his eyes slip shut and he becomes putty in Javi’s hands.  “But that doesn’t mean we won’t have fun trying.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it to the end, thank you~!  There really isn't much to say for this one.  I think I passed shame and hiding a long time ago with everything else I've written before this.</p><p>As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated ^_^.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>